


Sunday Morning

by FlyingNymphLady



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2322359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingNymphLady/pseuds/FlyingNymphLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit into the future… Isaac and Peter are together as a couple. After dinner one night they decide they can’t get enough of each other and Peter sneaks them around a tree to have some fun. Unfortunately for them they are startled upon by the Sheriff who is not very amused… This happens to land the two unlucky lovebirds in jail. You would think Isaac would be upset with his older gentleman but is he really…?</p>
<p>And also Lydia seems to have acquired a love interest of her own… A love interest who seems to be avoiding her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cashcalque (originally barbieporno)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cashcalque+%28originally+barbieporno%29).



A bit into the future… Isaac and Peter are together as a couple. After dinner one night they decide they can’t get enough of each other and Peter sneaks them around a tree to have some fun. Unfortunately for them they are startled upon by the Sheriff who is not very amused… This happens to land the two unlucky lovebirds in jail. You would think Isaac would be upset with his older gentleman but is he really…?

  
And also Lydia seems to have acquired a love interest of her own… A love interest who seems to be avoiding her.

 

* * *

 

When Isaac woke up he remembered two things very acutely.  One , he was in jail.  Two ...

  
  


"Morning pup," A voice mumbled into his hair.

  
  


Two , it was all Peter's fault.

  
  


"Morning," Isaac responded groggily, wrapping his arms tighter around Peter's waist.

  
  


Last night, after they'd gotten tossed in this jail cell, Peter had opened his arms and Isaac had snuggled right up to him, ignoring the other participants in the cell completely. The bench might have been uncomfortable but Peter was just as warm as ever.

  
  


It hadn't occurred to Isaac that he should be angry with Peter; honestly Isaac was feeling something a little akin to love. Or at least excessive admiration. He'd never been with anyone quite like Peter, never quite heard of anyone like Peter.

  
  


"I don't think I told you already, but I wanted to say thanks for last night. It was fun," Isaac smiled, his eyes closed and content.

  
  


At some during the night Isaac noticed Peter had put his jacket over Isaac's shoulders like a misshapen blanket. The sap.

  
  


"I would say we should do it more often... but I don't think the Sheriff would be very receptive to the idea," Peter chuckled.

  
  


"Gee, what makes you think that?" Isaac asked jokingly. No, he didn't think the Sheriff and his department would be too obliging if Peter and Isaac continued their escapades and turned last night into a weekly routine.

  
  


"So, do you know when we're out of here? I know it's the weekend but seriously, I just wanna get home and crawl into bed with you," Isaac rubbed his cheek against Peter's chest, inhaling the scent that escaped into the air.

  
  


Peter shook his head, gently thumbing the loose sleeve of Isaac's hoodie. The grass stains were still obscuring the designed whitespace but Peter felt them with a fondness. "I heard them talk about releasing us at nine but that was a bit ago."

  
  


Isaac let out a huffed sigh, not particularly happy but content enough he wasn’t ready to make a fuss quite yet.

  
  


Thanks to some heightened wolf hearing Isaac found himself eavesdropping on quite the interesting conversation out in the lobby part of the police headquarters… Or to be more specific, just off to the side of the lobby…

  
  


“ Look Jordy, we need to talk about what happened…”

  
  


Isaac’s brain sparked a note of surprise as he realized it was Lydia Martin’s distinct melody accompanying the words he heard.

  
  


“ This really isn’t the place for this kind of talk. Couldn’t it wait until, you know, we see each other again?”

  
  


That was a voice Isaac wasn’t familiar with, he assumed it was probably one of the deputies.

  
  


“ No Jordy, you know whenever we see each other we always end up… Look. It happened; I’m not upset about it but you’ve been avoiding me ever since.”

  
  


Isaac could hear the man shift uncomfortably. He could only imagine the blush that must be on the deputy’s cheeks. Lydia Martin tended to have that kind of effect on men honestly.  

  
  


“ Lydia…. I,...”  Isaac could only imagine where this was headed. He rested his eyes in suspense, wishing he could see in on what was going on. He finally understood why soap operas could be so interesting,“ I meant what I said. It just wasn’t the way I’d wanted to ask you… It wasn’t exactly romantic…”

  
  


It seemed as though Lydia was at a loss of words for the first time in her life, “ Jordy… You meant it… You wanted to ask me to marry you? And, it slipped out in the middle of going down on me?”

  
  


… A snort came came from Peter and Isaac opened his eyes to look outside the cell door, wondering what Peter had found so amusing.

  
  


“I hope you were listening in on our dear banshee... seems she's accidentally ensnared a man," Peter smirked down at Isaac. Of course he’d been listening in too.

  
  


“I don’t know, men who have trembled in Lydia’s wake sort of have my pity… I know the kind of things she does to a person,” Isaac shrugged.

  
  


Peter raised a brow curiously, “Do you now?”

  
  


“Not like that,” Isaac punched Peter in the side playfully, far from causing him any real pain. “You weren’t my only fantasy when I was younger you know.”

  
  


“Oh,” Peter shifted to get a better look at Isaac’s Cheshire grin, “I wasn’t aware I’d caught your attention so young.”

  
  


Isaac shook his head and looked up at Peter with a small roll of his eyes, “ No , I used to spend  all that time at Derek's asking for help with chemistry because he's a real chemist."

  
  


"Well, I hope you didn't mind my attempts to help you understand the subject," Peter rumbled softly, leaning down to greet Isaac's lips with his own.

  
  


"Nope, best tutor I've ever had," Isaac grinned into the kiss. It'd been a long time since they'd passed afternoons in Derek's apartment, screwing each other and attempting not to get too attached. That obviously haven’t worked but honestly speaking, Isaac had never been happier to fail at something. He couldn't even begin to imagine where he'd be today without Peter... Probably not in jail.

  
  


But then again, Isaac couldn’t say his life would have been half as fun.

  
  


“Hmhm,” A deputy coughed from the doorway. Isaac unwound himself from Peter and gave the officer a sheepish, apologetic smile. Peter prefered to stick with his infamous smirk, “You two, uh, follow me.”

  
  


"Sir yes sir," Peter jested only to receive another nudge to his side from Isaac.

  
  


The pair followed the deputy out to the main lobby and waited patiently as he searched through his stack of papers for their release form. One would think it would be on top but Isaac had come to realize some people were just like this. While waiting Isaac allowed his eyes to wander the deputy's desk, messy as it was.

  
  


About the time Isaac noticed the picture frame Peter had already assessed it and was asking a question, "So Deputy Parrish, is that the pretty number you asked to marry you under the sheets?"

  
  


The Deputy's head whipped upward and he looked flushed as he glanced to the photo.

“How d’you…” He shook his head and passed the forms to Peter, “These’re your forms. Fill them out and write us a check for the fine. After that you’re free to go.”

  
  


“Thanks,” Isaac said taking the forms from the flustered deputy, “You know. At least you can say your proposal was original.”

  
  


Isaac winked as the Deputy left to attend to his other duties, apparently overwhelmed by Isaac and Peter’s tag-team attack. The devious pair were miraculous but incredibly intune which made their jests so much better.

  
  


That was just there way Isaac supposed. Peter made him happier than anyone had in the longest time. It was no small feat either.

  
  


Isaac thought the deputy might just be able to make Lydia just as happy. If he worked really hard and was lucky enough.

  
  


Signing the forms didn’t take as long as they’d expected and Isaac was more than delighted to finally be out of the police precinct before noon. Taking Isaac’s hand Peter lead them past the restaurant they’d had dinner at the night before and through the park where they’d stopped to… Enjoy each other.

  
  


As they walked along, Isaac couldn’t help but notice how beautiful the fall weather was outside. He and Peter would definitely have to celebrate it at home…

  
  


- End \- 

 

 

 

  
  
  


Epilogue

  
  


Lydia came to the next pack meeting completely ecstatic. It was hard to believe the girl bouncing off the walls with unhindered delight was the same solemn banshee or queen-bee she had once been. On her finger she wore a small diamond, not all that finely cut but she couldn't have been prouder of it. Parrish accompanied her to the meeting, his face all smiles and humble answers.

 

Isaac had some kind words for the couple and Peter had his usual charm and savoir-faire to offer which went over just about as well as usual.

 

The pack was happy as could be for the couple, they found the idea of another wedding something of a joyous occasion. It had been a while since they'd had one.

 

Isaac could still remember the way Peter had pronounced his vows like he was standing in front of him right now. Isaac heard them every time Peter spoke and he knew the feelings attached to them were still as strong as the day he'd said them.

 

Isaac hoped Peter could hear the vows in his voice because Isaac certainly still felt them the same.

 

That was his food for thought for Lydia: “Never marry a person to be married, marry a person because you want to forget you're married to them because they make you feel too young and alive to be tied to adult life.”

 

It was just an opinion of course but it was Isaac's most valuable one yet.

  
  
  
  



End file.
